forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Lesson in Love
| editor = Claire Hoffman, Travis Woodall | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 28 | debut = 2018 | released = 2018 | story arc = Tomb of Annihilation | realm year = | setting = Chult | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 4 hours | players = 3-7 | levels = 11 – 16 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = Fire, Ash, and Ruin | followed_by = In Search of Secrets | source = dmsguild.com }} A Lesson in Love is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Tomb of Annihilation series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on Chult, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 11 - to 16 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :Alastar Bol • Aremag • Argabella Underbridge • Dalnira Brylar • Flight of Fancy • Jafray • Porsha Underbridge • Radwan Goldlust • Romulus Underbridge • Screaming Wind • Tannut Agal • Varg Underbridge • Xalph Brylar :Dendar • Wakanga O’tamu • Zindar ;Creatures: :brain leech • deep lacedon • dragon turtle • dwarf • elf • ghoulish crab • giant shark • human • marid • merfolk • quipper • sea elf • tabaxi • velociraptor :yuan-ti ;Locations: :;Bodies of Water: Bay of Chult :;Buildings & Structures: Hall of Gold :;Region: Chult :;Settlements: Port Nyanzaru :;Wilderness: Ombapo Abyss :Baldur's Gate • Calimport • Sword Coast ;Magic: :;Items: ''love's bite :;Potions: potion of fire giant strength • potion of speed :;Spells: alter self • banishment • beacon of hope • burning hands • cone of cold • conjure elemental • control water • counterspell • create or destroy water • crusader's mantle • cure wounds • detect evil and good • detect magic • dispel magic • divine favor • eldritch blast • false life • feeblemind • finger of death • fire bolt • fireball • flame strike • fly • fog cloud • freedom of movement • friends • gaseous form • greater invisibility • guardian of faith • guiding bolt • healing word • hellish rebuke • hold monster • ice storm • invisibility • lesser restoration • levitate • light • mage armor • mage hand • magic circle • magic missile • magic weapon • mass cure wounds • mending • minor illusion • misty step • plane shift • prayer of healing • prestidigitation • protection from evil and good • purify food and drink • remove curse • revivify • sacred flame • sanctuary • scorching ray • scrying • shield • shield of faith • shocking grasp • silence • silent image • spare the dying • spirit guardians • spiritual weapon • stinking cloud • stoneskin • suggestion • thaumaturgy • tongues • wall of fire • water breathing • water walk ;Organizations: :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim ;Ships: :Breaker of Waves Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Lindsay * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Chris Lindsay, Adam Lee, Mike Mearls, Matt Sernett * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Lysa Chen, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Tomb of Annihilation Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Chult adventures Category:Adventurers League Category:Published in 2018 Category:Works by Benoit de Bernardy